


The Car Ride, It Took Him

by VinVictory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car rides, Enjoy the car ride, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable, If I say anything more, Lips are chapped and faded, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please stop reading this at the revelation if it makes you uncomfortable, Read until the end, Sunsets, i'm really sorry for that, it'll spoil everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinVictory/pseuds/VinVictory
Summary: "Keith?" Lance whispers as they lie down on the car's hood while they star gaze somewhere at the outskirts of the city. "Keith? I have to tell you something."





	

Keith laughs a little louder than necessary at a joke Lance had made. They're in Keith's car, currently driving out in the canyon side somewhere at the borders of California. The sun is scorching hot and Lance wipes the beads of sweat that has formed at his forehead.

"Dear goddess, it's freaking hot in here!" The brunette screetches as he tugs at his black tank-top soaked in sweat. "We're not even at the damn beach yet and I'm already sweating like a pig."

"I don't think pigs sweat, Lance." Keith smirks as he adjust his sunglasses. Lance rolls his eyes and mutters a "whatever" as he changes the radio channel. He archs an eyebrow as he flips through various of stations, wondering why Keith would even bother to have a radio if the quality is like sand paper against butt cheeks.The shorter boy would just smile at him and shrug as he continues driving.

Keith and Lance loves to drive together, always going off with Keith's car keys and license. It's like the two are each other's family, and for that, Keith is greatful. He never had a family of his own, just various of foster homes and families and they were all terrible and traumatic that he's actually happy that he has grown up so he can get out of the foster home care unit. Lance has become Keith's own family, and their house is Keith's car that he has worked so hard to get. They would sing along to every song they know in the radio at the top of their lungs. When their friends would ask to them if they could pick them up, Lance would make them sit at the back, thus defending his spot next to Keith. They'd never leave each other's side no matter what, and they'd be there whenever one is down at the dumps. 

"You alright? Keith asks, averting his eyes from the road and to Lance's blue irises. "You look like a kid whose puppy got ran over. You don't have a puppy do you? I mean, that would be nice if you did. We can put the puppy at the back seat everytime we go out and drive—if, of course, it didn't get ran over. Otherwise, that'd be—"

Lance shakes his head, then "I don't have a puppy, Keith. And I'm like this cuz. . ."

Both sit in silence for a long time before the brunette speaks up again," . . .My grandmother died."

". . .Oh. . ." Keith's hands slides off the steering wheel. "You want me to pull over?"

"No, keep driving. This is actually a nice moment, it'll be the last sunset I'll see before I have to witness grandma's lifeless form when the hospital releases her."

The shorter boy puts a hand on the brunette's and squeezes it tightly, like it's saying that he knows how heart wrenching it is to lose someone you love dearly. So they drive in silence, both watch as the sun sets down to the horizon, creating the whole leafy environment they drove in an orange hue, and it was beautiful. 

That's all they do when either one of them is too sad to play along to their usual banter. They'd let them know that they can feel what one feels through holding hands, or whispering that "everything's gonna be alright". Lance smiles at him for that and almost wants to believe him.

And Lance, although had loved Keith, wished that he never did believed him

"Keith?" Lance whispers as they lie down on the car's hood while they star gaze somewhere at the outskirts of the city. "Keith? I have to tell you something."

"Mmm?" Keith hums in question, raising his hand at the sky to draw out a constellation.

"So. . .last week, me and my mom went to the hospital for a check up, right?"

"Mmm."

"Because I have these weird bruises that keep showing up out of nowhere. So, I told my mom and that's why we decided to have a check up."

Keith's hand pauses in mid-air, turning his head slowly to look at him.

"So. . .we did aaaaaannnnndddd. . ."

Keith holds his breath while Lance refuses to look at him. 

"And?. . ."

Lance sighs, "Aaaannndddd. . ."

"And what?"

"Uh. . .aaannddd. . ."

"Oh for the love of all humanity—what AND?!"

Lance abruptly sits up," I have cancer!"

". . .What?"

His breath stutters, "You heard me, Keith. I have cancer, stage four, incurable. . .I'm dying, Keith."

Lance lets the words hung at the tense air around them, Keith's world slowly crashing down and burning. He can't believe what he's hearing. This one time he finally found the family he's been looking for and now the universe is trying to take it away from him. 

Keith goes numb and cold as he stares blankly at the stars above, cursing them for letting this happen, mentally asking them of what did he ever do to deserve this? All he ever wanted was love and acceptance. Why was there a force that's trying to steal it away from him?

"I'm sorry I only told you this right now. I should've told you earlier, but I don't know how. I guess it's best if we stop the car rides and hang-outs so that we won't get hurt too much when I. . ." Lance chokes on a sob. "When the time comes."

Keith instantly places a hand on Lance's and squeezes it tightly, making the brunette look back at him. "No, Lance. I want to be with you no matter what happens. I'll stay by your side just like you did to me."

At that, Lance sheds a tear, then sniffs, "T-thank you, Keith. I thought you wouldn't want to hang-out with me anymore."

He swallows the pain, "Never." He whispers.

After a few days, Lance and Keith continues their car rides, but Keith can see how his illness affects Lance. He has large eyebugs, red-rimmed eyes, thin body, loosing hair,his beautiful lips are now chapped and faded, and his once flawless and rich skin is now dry and bruised. Sometimes, Lance won't be able to hang-out with Keith because he has to be rushed into the hospital, and everyday gets from bad to worse. Their friends would visit time after time, dropping off flowers and sad smiles.

Until one day, Lance couldn't take it anymore.

"Keith?" The brunette speaks in a hushed tone, voice brittle and raspy.

"Mmm?"

". . .I'm dying. . ."

". . .Mmm. . ."

". . .And I want to spend. . .my last. . .moments w-with you. . ."

Keith fights back a sob as tears flows from his eyes, "W-what about your family?"

"I. . .already told them. . .that I've. . .I've. . .given up. . .and that. . .I that I love. . .them. . .and I want. . .to be. . .with. . .with. . .you."

"Are you saying. . .?"

". . .Yeah. . .drive me. . .in your. . .car. . .one. . .one last. . .one last time. . ."

"W-will that make you happy if I did?"

Lance gives him a weak smile, ". . .v. . .very. . ."

So Keith gently puts Lance's limp form into the front seat, his usual place that'll now be empty once Lance is gone for good. Keith pushes the tought away and lets himself look at the brunette's blue eyes. 

"D-don't. . .c-cry. . ." Lance whispers.

"I can't help it. . ."

". . .Hey. . .smile for . . .me will . . .yah?"

The brunette cups both if Keith's cheeks, catching the teardrops that's quickly flowing down from his Keith's eyes. Then Keith tries to smile before he hugs him, letting him sob against his shoulder before wiping his face against his own sleeve and slide into the driver's seat.

Everything is covered in the lazy color of orange as the sun sets over at the far horizon. 

"Are you okay?" Keith asks, then sniffs.

Lance chuckles weakly, "I'm. . .fuck. . .ing. . .dying. . .and you're. . .asking. . .me if I'm. . .okay?"

"Uh, are you?"

Lance shakes his head slowly, "No. . .I'm. . .not. . .okay. . . There . . .are. . .so many. . .things me. . .and my. . .mom dreamed. . .of. . .I didn't. . .get to. . .fulfill. . ."

"Like what?"

"Like. . .open up. . .our own. . .restaurant. . .and. . ."

"And?"

". . .and. . .and. . .and. . ." Lance sobs loudly. "Oh. . . my god!"

Keith glances at him and finds Lance's eyes flowing with tears. He immediately extends one hand to Lance's and squeezes it tightly. He continues driving while Lance weakly cries his heart out. Finally, he slowly stops.

"I. . .don't. . .wanna. . .die. . ." He sniffs, and Keith sheds a tear at this. 

"I know."

". . .this. . .is. . .nice. . ." Lance says a few minutes of silence. "It's. . .nice. . . because. . .the. . .sun. . .is. . .sett. . .ing."

Keith nods.

"Re. . .mem. . .ber. . . that. . .car. . . ride. . .when. . . I. . .said. . .that . . .my. . .gran. . .m-ma. . .died. . .?"

"Mmm."

"I. . .said . .t'was. . .my . . .last. . .day. . .seeing. . ."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . ..

Silence.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

 

"Lance?"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

More silence.  
. . . .

. . . .

. . . . 

 

Keith glances at his side to find Lance's bowed head resting against the window. He immediately stops the car. 

 

 

"Lance?!"

 

 

 

He's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me at the comments below. I'd love to hear what you think :-)


End file.
